ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
It Takes TWO Thieves, Actually
}} Haley runs away from Crystal, but is confronted by Bozzok. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Crystal ◀ ▶ * Bozzok ◀ ▶ Transcript Haley: I got your "nice boots" right here! Haley kicks Crystal in the face, "ftth!" Crystal: Ooof! Haley runs out the door, leaving Crystal dazed. Haley: Celia! Haley: Celia, where are you?? We need to get out of— Bozzok bursts through a nearby door, swiping at Haley with his sword and missing. Haley: Whoa! Bozzok: Haley, you know you need to stop running. It's for the good of the Guild. Haley tumbles past Bozzok. Bozzok: You have to understand, our entire business model relies in exclusivity. It we allow non-Guild thieves to come and go from the city as they please, we lose leverage over those who buy into our protection rackets. Haley: You don't have to kill them, though. You could just drive them out of town. Bozzok: Other benefits of their execution aside, the fact that you yourself returned sort of undercuts your position, don't you think? Bozzok tumbles past Haley. Bozzok: Your father felt the same way you do, incidentally. One of the many reasons he needed to be removed from play. Haley: My father?? What are you getting at, Bozzok? Bozzok slashes Haley with his sword. Bozzok: I'm saying that your father was very popular among the less violent members of the Guild, after the old guildmaster died and I took over. Bozzok: And it's never prudent to have someone more popular than yourself around when you're trying to establish a new regime. Bozzok: A few letters to some friends on the Western Continent were all it took on my part. You know, I still don't know what they wrote to him to get him to rush off. Bozzok: I mean, he didn't even tell YOU where he was going, did he? Bozzok: I hear the local government has had him in custody for some time now. Haley: You don't really expect me to buy that story, do you? Bozzok: Your purchasing habits are at your own discretion. I merely wanted to keep your mind occupied while Crystal took up a flanking position. Haley: Huh. Nicely done, Bozzok, but you know as well as I do that you need to be 4 levels higher than me to sneak attack me anyway. Bozzok: True, but I did say there were other benefits to killing thieves that try to leave the Guild- Bozzok: Sneak Attack. Bozzok stabs Haley through with his sword, "schtuth." Bozzok: -Namely, rapid XP gain. D&D Context * In the 10th panel Haley refers to her Improved Uncanny Dodge class feature which allowed her to avoid a sneak attack in #604. Bozzok is now apparently at least 4 levels higher than Haley, putting him at a very high 17th or 18th level at this point, and allowing him to execute a Sneak Attack for extra damage. Trivia * The comic's title was originally "It Takes a Thief". However, the title was changed shortly after the comic was published, most likely because there is already a comic with the same title.link|97262}} Namechange?, Giant in the Playground Forums. * The comic's title also refers to flanking, which enables rogues to use their sneak attack, and requires the target to be surrounded by at least two attackers. External Links * 609}} View "It Takes TWO Thieves, Actually" * 9}} View the discussion thread References Category:Uses Tumble Category:Uses Sneak Attack Category:Haley Runs Afoul of the Greysky City Thieves Guild